The Halloween Horror of Radiator Springs
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: This is my first 'horror' story, so bear with me. I tried to think of bone-chilling fear, and what came out is in this story. It also helped that I was wandering around at the place my Halloween party was being held, and outside was this creepy dirt road. It looked really pretty with the leaves, but there were some turkey vultures flying around overhead, which is my inspiration.
1. Part1: The Horror Begins

Foxy and the others were sitting around Wheel Well on the 30th of October, gazing out at the sky. It was a spectacular blue, with no clouds to be seen. "Today would be a great day to go exploring through the woods." Foxy commented, and stood up. Lightning, Sheriff, Fillmore, Mater, Ramone, and Luigi followed her lead. She led the group into the woods below the cliffs, finding an old dirt path.

As they got deeper and deeper into the woods, they looked up at the trees, commenting on all the different colors the leaves were turning. Foxy smiled and looked up at them, seeing different shades of yellow, and brown as well. The brown ones were her favorites because if they were crunchy, she'd stomp on them and release a loud, triumphant laugh, emitting a laugh from the rest of the group. Soon, she had all of them going out of their way to roll or stomp on the crunchy leaves. They had no idea that it was getting quite late, and when she looked up at an odd sound, she gasped. There were large birds circling in the sky up ahead, possibly ravens or crows from the noise. There was a shadowy form standing at the end of the road. She watched it for a moment longer, then turned to Sheriff. "Did you see them?"

"Who?"

"There was someone at the end of the road, down that way." She nodded her head in the direction she was going, and Sheriff scanned the road in front of them.

"What'd they look like, Foxy?"

"Like me, a human."

"Foxy, that's ridiculous. Ya know that there ain't any humans in this world other than yerself." He told her, and she protested, firmly believing that she had seen another human at the end of the road.

"Foxy, none of us saw anything. It might've just been your shadow." Lightning spoke up, and the others nodded.

Foxy sighed, letting the matter drop for the moment.

Abruptly, thunder rumbled overhead, making them all yelp and jump. Foxy dove underneath Mater, shaking.

"Foxy, chill. It was just thunder. Besides, we've got to keep going to see if we can get outta this before it turns to mud." Lightning ordered, and the others nodded. He rolled over, fished her out, and sat her on his hood. "Now, stay there and keep us on the road. Otherwise, we'll all be stuck out here for the night with nothing but each other and whatever animals you don't chase away for comfort."

She whined, but remained where she was, her hands gripping his fenders tightly.

He winced, and was about to tell her to let go, when he realized that it wasn't _her_ hands that were gripping his fenders. At least, not her real ones.

There were two arms that seemed to have sprouted from her ribcage, complete with gnarled hands and dagger-like fingernails. He gasped in surprise and horror, and blinked a few times.

The two extra appendages had vanished, but the faint pain was a reminder that he had seen what he thought he had. He led the group onwards in the pouring rain, Foxy's keen eyesight the only advantage they seemed to have. Various members of the group got stuck in the ever-thickening mud, and even when there didn't appear to be any, someone would end up stuck.

Finally, the group decided that they couldn't go on any farther and risk all of them getting stuck, so they all headed for the cover of the woods, dripping wet, coated in a layer of mud and shivering slightly.

Foxy, it seemed, was the only one who was anxious about the sleeping arrangements.

"Haven't ya ever been campin' before?" Sheriff asked, seeing her scrambling onto Fillmore's roof, as far away from the ground as possible.

"Of course I have! Just… in a trailer, not on the ground."

Sheriff shook his hood, then looked up at her. "That ain't real campin', Foxy."

"What do you want from me? I used to sit at home and read books all day. I like the outdoors, just not all dark, and scary, and… wet." She heard a stifled giggle, and growled. "Lightning, shut it, before I do it for you. I'm being serious here."

"Fine. You get really pissy when you're afraid anyways."

"Ohoh, you did _not_ just call me afraid!"

"What if I did?"

Foxy hopped down from Fillmore's roof, and marched over to Lightning, giving him a glare that could've set him ablaze. "There are only two things that a Foxy is afraid of. One: Spiders and all insects. Two: Thunder."

"Uhh… the sky, doofus?" He retorted, pointing up at the still-thundering sky for emphasis.

"Why, I otta…" She muttered, her ears going back and a snarl growing on her face.

"Enough! Both of ya, knock it off! We're stuck here for the night, so deal with it!" Sheriff exclaimed with an angry snort.

The two settled down quickly after that, and it wasn't long before the group was asleep. All except Foxy. She kept hearing rustling in the trees and bushes around her. While they might've just been animals, she kept thinking that they were something else. Something far more sinister. She decided to go investigate the noises, and set off in the direction of the most recent set of rustlings.

As she headed deeper and deeper into the forest, she began to feel the tiniest bit of fear. Not a whole lot, but just enough to lose her sense of direction. She came upon a light, and hurried towards it, hoping that it was the embers from their campfire they had made to dry off and stay warm.

What she found instead was an old railroad lantern, with a roughly-carved message in the tree trunk, the light positioned so she could read it perfectly. 'MY FOREST, KEEP OUT. IF NOT, YOUR FRIENDS PERISH BY DAWN'S LIGHT.' She read, and gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. Her mind went into overdrive with panic, and she went to snatch the lantern to find her way back.

Suddenly, a breeze blew by the lantern, snuffing the light out in an instant.

She whimpered, and began heading back the way she thought she had come from, the wet leaves sticking to her shoes and making her slip around. There were also numerous dead sticks and branches that had fallen, and she was constantly tripping over those as well. She tried to make her way as best she could, and thought she heard a voice calling for her.

It sounded a little far off, and she ran towards it.

"Foxy… Foooxxxyy…"

"I'm coming! I'm over here!"

Suddenly, she paused. She hadn't recognized the voice. She screamed as something behind her tugged at her hair. She whirled around, only to find… nothing.

She took off like a shot, falling flat on her face whenever she came upon a dead branch. She hadn't realized that she was sobbing and panicking until she heard the voice again, although this time it was coming from a closer point. And directly behind her.

She took off following it, trying desperately to stop crying. '_What are you, five years old? Get it together!_' She thought, fiercely scrubbing at her eyes with the backs of her hands. She continued on, towards the sound of the voice, even though it wasn't a voice she recognized.

She paused, trying to ascertain which way it went. She was turning in every direction, trying to listen, when something bumped into her from behind.

She leapt into the air, whirling around at the exact same time. There was a pair of light blue eyes staring back at her in disbelief! She screamed as loudly as she had ever screamed before, full-fledged panic settling in. The owner of the eyes screamed as well, scrambling backwards a few feet in shock, rubber squeaking on the wet leaves. Wait. She knew the voice the scream belonged to….

"Sheriff?"

"Foxy?" He flicked his lights on to see if it was her, making her cringe and shield herself with her hands. "Sorry 'bout that." He replied, and turned them on low. "Foxy, what happened to yer hands?"

She looked down, and gasped. Deep scratches covered the backs of them, forming words. She squinted, trying to read around the blood. "'DAWN IS APPROACHING QUICKLY'." She read, and gasped, beginning to shake as she remembered the message left on the tree. "

Foxy, what's wrong?"

She just shook her head, bit her lip and refused to answer.

"C'mon, camp's this way."

She nodded and followed along beside Sheriff, looking down at her hands as they went. They got back to the camp shortly, and finding that they others were still asleep, he bandaged her hands himself. "Thanks, Sheriff." She whispered after they were finished, stoking the fire to try and get it burning again. He nodded, sitting far enough away from the fire that nothing would happen. Foxy went over and sat down by his side, and he wrapped a tire around her waist, looking over at her with mild concern.

"Where'd ya go that ya got lost? I was lookin' fer nearly an hour before I found ya."

"I'm not even really sure. I was just following the rustling all around. It led me to a tree that had an old, candle-powered railroad lamp hanging in one of the branches, and there was a message carved out on the trunk. It said, 'MY FOREST, KEEP OUT. IF NOT, YOUR FRIENDS PERISH BY DAWN'S LIGHT.'"

Sheriff looked at her for a minute, then shook his hood. "That ain't gonna happen, Foxy."

"But Sheriff, I really think we should get out of here. I don't like it here, it just feels… wrong."

"'Course it feels wrong, we're lost out in the woods, Foxy."

"Not like that. I mean something darker, something evil. What it is though, I can't tell."

"Ya mean like a monster?"

"No! I'm not five…"

He chuckled, and she pouted. "I mean like a… a.. an evil spirit, or demon, or something."

"Ya don't believe in that stuff, do ya?"

She nodded, then replied, "Yeah, I do. There's a lot of things that can't be explained scientifically or logically, because ghosts aren't made up of science, or logic, or math, or whatever. They're made up of something we don't know about yet, as are U.F.O.'s."

"Oh, fer the love of… Foxy, none of them things are real."

"Then explain what's underneath these bandages. Do you really think I'd scratch something like that into the backs of my own hands? I wouldn't wish that on even Chick, let alone have the guts to do it to myself."

Sheriff shook his hood, then nudged her. "Whatever it was, ya musta done it in yer sleep. Those types of things don't just appear like that."

Foxy sighed, then leaned against his fender, giving up for the moment. A few minutes later, she went to put more of their measly stockpile of wood onto the fire, sending sparks flying up as she tried to be as quiet as possible. After that, they sat in silence for a while, at least until Foxy heard the rustling noises again. "There. Did you hear that?"

"That's just an animal. Or the water drippin' from the trees and landin' in the bushes." He replied, and nudged her with a fender. "Get some sleep, kid. The others ain't gonna be awake fer a while."

She sighed, then got more comfortable, leaning back against his fender. She dozed off quickly, and Sheriff stayed as still as he could, occasionally glancing over at her to see if she was still sleeping.

**Okay, how'd everyone like that? Spooky, right? There's more to this story, so tune in tomorrow to find out what happens! Oh, another thing that I forgot to mention. **

**Foxy's New Child may not be updated on Wendsday, or possibly even on Saturday. You see, I'm still writing it as I'm uploading it, and doing it that way just makes me feel like I'm being rushed to finish it. Not by you guys, but by myself. I really want to upload it, but yet I'm stuck at a certain point, and I just don't know where to go from where I'm at in it. I'm afraid that if I upload more pages then I'm typing, that soon, I'll get to the point where I'll have nothing new in that story for you guys, or that it won't be as good as the story has been so far. I really want you guys to enjoy this story, and since I don't even have more ideas for it, I'm going to take two of my uploading days and turn them into 'get my rear bumper into gear and start coming up with some interesting ideas for the story' kind of days. Honestly, if I could work my forced life around my chosen one, I'd have to be an officially licensed author of fanfictions, and I'm pretty sure that sort of thing doesn't exist. Welp, that's that, now to try and come up with an idea that I'm going to judge with my high standards, then put it into that story, after my Desktop takes about half an hour to boot up. :/ See you on Wendsday with IAHGIACW, Liz **


	2. Part2: The Horror Continues

When the others were awake the next morning, Foxy was the only one still sleeping. At the moment, she was quivering and whimpering, and trying to scoot away from something, digging the heels of her sneakers into the ground and pushing with her feet, making trenches. Sheriff nudged her in the back using the tire on the same side, and she jumped up into a standing position and shrieked. She looked around at the others guiltily as they began laughing and snickering, and instead looked for the way back to the road. She found the tire tracks, and froze when she counted the others. "Where's Luigi?" She asked, her panic level beginning to rise, fearing that what the tree trunk and the backs of her hands had read was true. The others looked around, and Foxy darted back into the woods, back to their campsite.

There she found Luigi, lying limply. "Oh, no. Oh, god no…" She whispered, backing up, shaking her head nonstop, not wanting to believe that this wasn't real, that the horror forewarned last night wasn't coming true right before her eyes.

He remained still a moment longer, then jumped at her, grinning. "BOO! Luigi has-a scared you, yes?"

She didn't answer for almost a full minute, her hands up over her eyes. "Luigi, don't _do_ that! That goes for all of you! I'm not up for any scaring today, not after what happened last night." With that, she climbed onto Fillmore's roof, curled up, pulled her hood up over her eyes, and didn't move for the rest of the day. She could hear the others muttering quietly, and knew that they were talking about her, but she didn't care. She had been scared enough last night. Hell, she had been scared enough by _Sheriff alone_ last night. She didn't need anyone else trying to scare her, otherwise someone was going to get hurt by accident. She didn't want to think about last night, but by not thinking about it, she actually thought about it more, and began to quiver with fear. "

Ya all right, Elizabeth?" Fillmore asked, looking up at her.

She refused to answer, just curled up into a tighter ball and tried not to prove that she was weak. Eventually, exhaustion took hold, and she began dozing once more. As she dozed, she began feeling things brushing against her hood and jeans, and whispers entering her ears, indiscernible mutterings that seemed scarier then the messages she had gotten last night.

Finally, she couldn't take it any longer, and she flailed about, managing to roll herself off his roof and into a pile of leaves at the side of the road. He watched in shock as she continued thrashing, trying to brush something off her hood and jeans, shaking her head as though trying to clear it of water.

"What's wrong, man?" He asked, and she whispered back, "There's something very, very wrong with these woods." He offered her a boost up, and asked if she'd be willing to tell him what had happened. She had hesitated, then nodded and told him what she had experienced the night before. When she had finished, he looked up at her in sympathy. "That explains why ya don't want anybody scarin' ya."

"Yeah, and I'll bet Sheriff already knows not to scare me, since I almost tried to knock him out last night."

"The way it sounded, you almost died, 'stead of knockin' him out, man." Fillmore replied, and Foxy's ears went back briefly.

"Yeah, well… He knows not to scare me, anyways."

Fillmore chuckled, and asked her how far the road went. "I think it keeps going farther into the forest. We should turn back and head back that way."

"There's kinda a problem with that plan, man. We decided on a random path, and I don't think we'll be able to figure out which way to go." He replied hesitantly, and Foxy sighed.

"Why'd we ever do that?" She replied, and he shrugged.

"Dunno, man."

Darkness had set in before the group had found their way out of the woods-and directly into the 'haunted' maze the remaining townsfolk had set up for the children. Foxy hopped down, hearing something moving towards the group. There was a bright light, and in the light was a silhouette of a _human_. Foxy looked down at herself, trying to determine if the silhouette was of herself. It wasn't.

As the light lingered on it though, she could see subtle things that were different. There wasn't any hair that reached longer then the human's ears, and the hair that was there stood out at all angles, but only around the ears. It was also significantly taller then Foxy, and what she saw next terrified her to her very core. In its shadowy hand was the silhouette of a long knife. "Oh, god, oh, my god…" She whispered repeatedly, trying to scramble backwards, to run. She heard a scream somewhere nearby, and it scared her so much that she let loose a scream of her own, then she ran, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Foxy, wait!"

She heard one of the others calling for her, but she didn't care. She had to get out of this pitch black maze. She came to a black plastic curtain, and dove through it, only to come upon a wall. She began panicking even more, and bolted out, turning right. She turned left, and hit another dead end. She continued panicking her way through the maze, and met up with the lights and silhouette again. She screamed bloody murder, a shrill scream that echoed through the night.

"Foxy?"

She screamed again, leaping into the air as though she had been shocked.

"It's only me, calm down!" Lightning exclaimed, driving up behind her and hugging her tightly as she began squirming and thrashing, screaming to be let go, and not be eaten. She was shaking something awful, and Lightning stopped where he was for the moment, pinning Foxy to his hood in the hopes that she would calm down. She did a few minutes later, and curled up on his hood, still shaking with fright.

Her heart was hammering in not only her pulse, but also in her ears and head as well, beginning to form a headache.

Lightning rolled forwards, moving down the passageway in the maze. She whimpered from his hood, curled up in a ball to try and protect herself from the scares. He stopped suddenly, seeing the silhouette for himself. He spotted the knife, then turned tail and fled, just barely hanging onto Foxy.

The two nearly collided face first with Sheriff, and the trio screamed, Foxy bolting up and shooting off again.

"Holy smoke!" Sheriff exclaimed, seeing just the tip of her tail for about one second as she darted around a corner.

"She's seriously freaked out, but I don't understand why." Lightning replied, and Sheriff sighed.

"She said that she saw something the others night, an' that the same warnin' she saw was scratched on her hands."

Foxy, meanwhile, was running for her life. Or so she thought. Something suddenly grabbed her by the back of the dog collar, and chuckled evilly. She screamed shrilly, bolted up, and was gone in seconds.

Guido remained parked there, a look of confusion on his face. He hadn't thought that he was _that_ scary.

Foxy was once again running, and hit something hard. "Oh!" She exclaimed, and tried running at it again. "Oof!" She exclaimed, then decided that there was something in front of her. She began reaching out with her hands, trying to find empty space. There was something hard in front of her, and empty space off to her left, and to her right. She knew that she had just come from the right, and so she went left, running full out. She tripped over something, and went into a roll.

When she looked up, there was the silhouette of the knife-wielding human again, only that's exactly what it was, another silhouette. She screamed, and then the organ music began playing. Toccata and Fugue in D minor, the most scare-inducing organ music ever made by Bach.

She felt like she was running in the middle of black nothingness, with no way to get out. She was hyperventilating big time, trying to keep an eye on everything around her. She managed to trip again, and this time, the roll took her out to light.

"YAY!"

The shout scared her even more, and she screamed bloody murder before bolting off again.

"Foxy?" Flo asked, already snuggled against Ramone's side. She pulled out after her, calling for her quietly. "Foxy, where'd ya go, hun?" She heard whimpering coming from underneath Lizzie's porch, and lowered her hood, trying to see underneath it. "Foxy? That you?" A small scream and more whimpering let her know she had been heard, and her expression grew sad. "What's wrong, hun?"

"Nothing's wrong, F-Flo."

There was no mistaking the quivering in the voice, and Flo nodded to herself. "Come on out, Foxy. There isn't anythin' that's gonna hurt ya out here."

"What about the human with the knife?! Isn't he still out there?!"

Flo blinked in surprise, and rolled closer. "What human, Foxy? We all thought that ya were the only one."

"He's a g-g-ghost, and he left a warning in a tree that said that the woods we got lost in were his woods, and we were to leave them before morning, or-or-or every one of them would be dead! Then the lantern that lead me there blew out, and Sheriff scared the crap out of me, and so did Luigi, and-an-" She curled in on herself, shaking with fright, the tears starting to drip from her eyes.

"Come on out, hun. Everything's alright." Flo replied soothingly, but Foxy shook her head, still whimpering.

"I know that if I even try to go out there again, he'll slash me up even more!"

"Wh-Who?" Flo asked, feeling slightly angry that someone had hurt Foxy, as well as even more confused.

"It was that human. The creepy one with the knife!" Foxy exclaimed shrilly, then she held her hands out after unwrapping them from the bandages.

Flo read the inscription that had been branded on them, then pulled Foxy out, trying to calm the shaking bundle of hair, fake fur, and clothing. She held Foxy tightly against her side, and could tell that she was really, honestly frightened by everything that had happened over the past two days. "Come on, hun, let's go over to the café, and we'll wait for the boys to get enough fun outta scarin' each other." Foxy nodded without a word, and followed after Flo, her tail and ears drooping. She and Flo settled down in the middle of the café, and talked more about what Foxy had seen. "I honestly ain't seen another human, either real, or ghost, or shadow, Foxy. I can't say if any of the others have either. Maybe he's comin' after you because he knows you're a human too."

Foxy wilted slightly, the horrifically frightened look never leaving her face.

The boys finally found their way out of the maze, and headed over to Flo's. "How'd ya like our prank, Foxy?" Sheriff chuckled, seeing her sitting on the pavement and quivering.

"That was all fake? What about the light going out, the scratches in the tree, the thunderstorm, getting lost?"

"The first two were Sheriff, while the thunder was a coincidence. I got us lost on purpose." Lightning replied, looking smug.

"The silhouette, the scratches on my hands… how?"

"The silhouette Doc cut out, then we all made one, and started puttin' them everywhere. Them scratches are fake."

"They're fa-" She mumbled, and to her surprise, she was able to peel them off. "That's incredible."

"How well we scared ya?"

"No. the fact that you actually had me believing every bit of it!"

The group laughed, and Harry crept up behind Foxy. "BOO!" He exclaimed, making her scream and dart for Fillmore's dome. The others laughed, and continued scaring one another.

* * *

**It's a little bit shorter then I thought it would be, but oh well. Another thing that seems to be shorter is Foxy's New Child! I was originally going to make it one of my longer novels, like IAHGITCW, but decided that with the right scenario, I can end it in an amazing way, and still keep it pretty long! Soooo... it shall be uploaded as is normal! Yay! :D**


End file.
